This invention relates generally to portable computers, and more particularly to handheld computers capable of downloading and uploading information from the Internet.
Access to the Internet for the purpose of retrieving or sending information is typically done using a desktop computer. Accessing Internet information using a desktop computer is cost prohibitive for many users. In addition, desktop computer access to the Internet is inefficient because it makes the desired information available to the user only at a relatively permanent, central location. The use of traditional mobile computer systems, such as, for example, laptop and notebook computers, improves the portability of the Internet access device while maintaining a significant portion of the speed and features provided by desktop computer systems. However, Internet access via a traditional mobile computer for many users is again cost prohibitive.
Similarly, the use of traditional Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs) or wireless communication devices to access the Internet also suffer from numerous disadvantages. For example, commercially available PDAs are relatively costly, with starting prices ranging from several hundred dollars to one thousand dollars and more. Such prices rival current pricing for desktop systems, are cost prohibitive for the public at large, and serve to maintain the economic barrier to Internet access.
Wireless hand held computer devices, such as cellular and Personal Communication System (PCS) telephones are more reasonably priced, but have limited display and processing capabilities. Prior art wireless computer units typically utilize touch sensitive display screens as the input/output device. These screen are relatively small (1.5-2.5xe2x80x3 diagonal), and typically have limited function key capability. In addition wireless computer units typically employ Wireless Application Protocol (WAP) that limits Internet browsing. These devices therefore lack the capabilities required to interactively browse the varied text, graphic and video applications available on the Internet.
In addition, in many of the portable and stationary applications, it is necessary for the overall size of the keyboards to be reduced when the keyboards and products are stored and transported, especially for portable applications. However, during use it is desirable for the keyboards to conform to standard sizes to have a typical xe2x80x9cfeelxe2x80x9d for ease and comfort of use. The overall size of the keyboard is particularly critical for text entry via xe2x80x9ctouch typing.xe2x80x9d
Therefore, it would be advantageous to provide a method and an apparatus for portable computing that is widely affordable and includes sufficient input/output capability.
There is therefore provided, according to a presently preferred embodiment of the present invention, a hand held computer having a full function, ergonomically designed, folding keyboard that is suitable for touch typing that is also affordable while maintaining a minimal design footprint. The present invention provides a device that permits the inclusion of an ergonomic keyboard fully integrated with a handheld computer. The present invention provides an improved hand held computer arrangement wherein data input is facilitated through a full function, folding keyboard that is suitable for touch typing. In addition, the present invention utilizes an open architecture, embedded technology system design in conjunction with web based content to provide a full function affordable portal to the Internet.
In another aspect of the present invention, a hand held personal computer includes a housing having a display mounted in a lower surface of the housing, a folding keyboard having first and second keyboard sections, that are pivotally coupled to the housing for pivotal movement about a housing axis, wherein the folding keyboard couples to the lower housing surface, substantially covering the display when in a closed position, and a hinge mechanism pivotally coupling the first and second keyboard sections for pivotal movement one relative to the other about a keyboard axis.
In a further aspect of the present invention, a hand held web browser includes an embedded computer comprising a microprocessor and a data storage device coupled to the microprocessor for storing a real-time operating system and a thin Internet browser for execution by the microprocessor, a housing having a display mounted in a lower surface of the housing, wherein the microprocessor is coupled to the display, a folding keyboard, which has first and second keyboard sections, pivotally coupled to the housing for pivotal movement about a housing axis, wherein the folding keyboard couples to the lower housing surface, substantially overlaying the display when in a closed position, and a hinge mechanism pivotally coupling the first and second keyboard sections for pivotal movement one relative to the other about a keyboard axis.